Dia de San Valentin
by Vectriz Ikaros
Summary: Yusei esta emo por la muerte de Bruno, pero cuando llega el dia de san valentin, todo parece ser peor...


Advertencia: los personajes del siguiente fic no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores…

Alice: je je je

Bruno: este Alice, ¿ qué rayos haces?

Alice: yo nada –escondiendo el lanzallamas-

Yusei: déjala no admitirá nada

Bruno: Ok

**Día de san Valentín**

-Bruno- hablo Yusei con mucho nerviosismo, el recordaba cada noche en la que había practicado para ese día; el día en que al fin le diría a Bruno que lo amaba. –Si- hablo Bruno con su ya típica sonrisa, que para Yusei era una fuente de vida; -este… bueno… yo… quiero decirte que te…-

El sonido del despertador lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, la cruda y cruel realidad, todo había sido un sueño solamente; pero el día en que había despertado era el pero para él. Ese era el día en que había decidido decirle a Bruno que lo amaba. Bruno/Antinomy el cual murió en el ark cradle por salvarle la vida.

Una extraña aura negra lo rodeaba, no solo sabía que él era Z-one sino que había ocasionado la muerte de su único amor; con un gran desanimo se colocó la chaqueta y camino hacia afuera de su habitación, donde, seguro su gemelo lo esperaba o mejor dicho esperaba a que Jack se levantara.

-gemelo, buenos días- saludo el chico igual a él, claro que la diferencia era esa aura llena de alegría que el chico más joven tenía en ese momento. –Hola Cloud- saludo lleno de tristeza, cosa que el otro pudo sentir muy bien. – ¿Aun estas tristes por lo de Bruno?- pregunto Cloud con un aire triste, -no solo es eso-respondió Yusei y luego bajo por las escaleras.

-Aki está abajo, dijo que queria hablar contigo-hablo Cloud, luego de eso camino hacia su habitación. - Ok -respondió de nuevo sin ganas.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, aun con su aura negra. Crow se encontraba abajo checando el correo; pero luego noto que la mayoría decía para Yusei, cuando este bajo con su aura negra. –Yusei, te llego esto-dijo entregando la carta. –La leeré luego-respondió tomando la carta y metiéndola en su bolsillo.

-Yusei-hablo una pelirroja justo detrás de él, -¿qué quieres Aki?-hablo con evidente fastidio. Para este momento y con tan solo 5 minutos de día, Yusei había declarado este como el peor de su vida. –este yo solo queria decirte que te… Amo-justo en ese momento saco el pastel que ella misma le había dado, pero en ese momento el aura negra de Yusei había destruido el pastel. (Aquí es donde Emi-chan dijo que era un bien para la sociedad).

Después de tan horrible recibimiento de la primera declaración, Yusei se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a leer sus cartas, las cuales no diferenciaban mucho, salvo quien las escribió:

Kiryu:

Querido Yusei, tan solo te escribo para decirte que desde hace un tiempo he sentido algo por ti; así que pensé que este era el día oportuno para decirte lo mucho que te amo… espero poder ser más que tu amigo.

Sherry:

Yusei, sé que en estos momentos has estado muy triste por la muerte de Bruno; pero quiero decirte que siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Espero que entiendas y que sientas lo mismo por mí; aun así, entenderé si escoges a alguien más.

Las cosas para Yusei eran casi las mismas a excepción de dos cartas que eran las siguientes…

Aporia:

Yusei, no te sientas triste por la muerte de Antinomy, el aún sigue vivo por que han cambiado el futuro. Recuerda que tú eres la persona más importante para nosotros (Paradox, Antinomy y Aporia). Solo te deseamos lo mejor.

Y

Querido Señor Fudo Yusei:

Esta cordialmente invitado a el torneo de exhibición que se realizara hoy a las 19:30 hrs. Esperamos contar con su presencia…

Atte.:

La organización Whisper.

Bueno al menos dos no tenían nada que ver con una declaraciones abiertas, pero aun así, destruyo con su aura la mayor parte de las cartas y solo se guardó la invitación para el duelo de exhibición.

-me largo-hablo molesto tomando su casco y su D-wheel para luego darse cuenta de que había más que justo en ese día tenían pensado declarársele, pero el único al que realmente queria ver, no se encontraba entre ellos.

-Yusei escógeme, yo te hare muy feliz-decía un chico de pelo negro, -no, escógeme a mí-hablo ahora Haralt, -¡no a mí!-grito uno que se encontraba lo más arrumbado posible de la multitud. -¡déjenme en Paz!-grito de la nada y de su aura negra salió Oroborus dragón (saldrá en los próximos capítulos de la serie).

Todos salen corriendo al ver al dragón que salió del aura negra de Yusei, temiendo por su vida todos se alejaron de Yusei a un radio de 1000 metros, dejando a este pasar en su D-wheel.

Cuando Yusei parecía haber perdido todo rastro de sus "admiradores", algo peor que ellos llego para arruinarle el día…

-vengan, vengan pasen todos al túnel del amor- Yusei se encogió una vez más, si, solo a él se le ocurría pasar por el carnaval; por un mucho tiempo se le ocurrió la gran idea de que al decirle a Bruno lo que sentía y este correspondiera, ambos irían a ese lugar. Para ese momento Yusei pensaba que era una idea tonta y sin sentido.

Luego de vagar sin rumbo, se encontró la arcadia, lugar donde podría descargar toda su pena jugando King of Fighters 2002; lamentablemente tampoco ahí se sintió cómodo ya que había un torneo de parejas, donde el ganador se llevaba boletos para el duelo de exhibición que habría en la noche.

Bajo la cabeza y con el rabillo del ojo vio como una sola maquina se encontraba vacía, justamente la que él y Bruno usaran para jugar una partida hace mucho tiempo. Ese día parecía lejano, pero aun así decidió que era una buena idea jugar, coloco la moneda y escogió a la misma que solía escoger todo el tiempo Kula.

Durante mucho tiempo sonrió, recordando como Bruno le daba consejos de cómo ganarle a Rugal usando solo defensa, cosa que el jamás logro hacer sin ayuda de Bruno. Al final, el se corrió a si mismo cuando vio a una pareja jugando juntos. Aquello le hizo añorar a Bruno más que cualquier otra cosa.

Al salir de la arcadia, se dio cuenta de que la ciudad estaba tapizada al extremo con adornos del día, "dile lo que sientes a esa persona especial con chocolates Wonka" (nada que ver, pero bueno) "nada es mejor para este día que estar con la persona que amas" "el amor está en todas partes"…

Cosas como esas hacían que Yusei se sintiera más miserable de lo que ya se sentía, ¿acaso era el único que sufría en ese día?, al parecer a si era. Subió a su D-wheel y manejo sin rumbo hasta llegar a un lugar lúgubre y sin vida; si así era, había llegado al parque gótico. El lugar más lúgubre de la ciudad, pero al menos allí no lo molestarían los volantes ni nada, o al menos eso pensó.

Se sentó en una pequeña banca en el sombrío lugar hasta que vio otro maldito anuncio de san Valentín, pero este era mucho peor que los demás. Yusei sintió su cara enrojecer hasta que de la nada salió corriendo hacia su D-Wheel, después de todo ese cartel jamás se le olvidaría en su vida. (Un cartel XXX).

Manejo de nuevo de vuelta a la ciudad cuando de nuevo más carteles del día más odiado para el en la historia de los días más odiados. Sin duda, para él, ese día nunca debió salir de la cama.

Deambulo solo por varios kilómetros hasta que escucho lo que parecía ser un evento, entonces recordó la invitación de la mañana, la hora era 19:30, y exactamente eran la 19:25; tal vez esto lo distraería un poco pensó.

Se formó junto a todos los que habían recibido una invitación, claramente el duelo había recibido mucha audiencia; cuando al fin era hora de entrar, una joven de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color lo guio por casi todo el estadio; Yusei tan solo esperaba no tener que escuchar otra declaración de amor.

-buenas noches fanáticos y aficionados a los Duelos, esta noche tenemos a los nuevos talentos del de los duelos, primero les presentare a la duelista oscura, la princesa de las sombras Sarah Winter, y su retador, el duelista que se oculta bajo unas gafas, Antinomy-

A Yusei se le paro el corazón al escuchar ese nombre, ¿era posible?; Bruno/Antinomy, su mirada se posó en los duelistas que recién entraban a la arena. Realmente era el, era el por un momento contuvo las ganas de llorar; aquello parecía un sueño, uno muy hermoso.

-pero antes de comenzar el duelo, Antinomy tiene algo que decirle a uno de los invitados de honor-hablo el presentador pasando el micrófono a Antinomy.

-muchas gracias-agradeció y luego apunto justo a donde se encontraba Yusei- ¡Yusei Fudo, desde hace tiempo he estado esperando para decirte que te amo, y que no me iré hasta saber lo que tu sientes!- Yusei no podía esperar para decirle que lo amaba, que realmente el sentía lo mismo por el…

-pero, me gustaría que me respondieras después del duelo- dijo Antinomy mostrando una ligera sonrisa, Yusei se sonrojo hasta casi parecer un tomate; la verdad era que extrañaba la sonrisa de Bruno, más cuando se la dirigía a él.

El duelo comenzó de una manera increíble, pero Yusei no estaba concentrado en eso, sino en cómo le diría a Antinomy lo que sentía por él; por ahora solo observaba el duelo transcurrir, pero en un impulso no pudo guardar más el sentimiento, así que corrió hacia el barandal más cercano y grito.

-¡te amo Antinomy!-este giro hacia donde venía el grito y se dio cuenta de que había sido Yusei, él se sonrojo cuando vio que este respiraba agitado mientras sonreía, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Por un poco de suerte logro equilibrarse cuando estaba a punto de chocar, pero al final logro lo que tanto ansiaba; escuchar a Yusei, decirle que lo amaba, y este correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Aunque tardo dos turnos más, al fin logro derrotar a su oponente, corrió hasta donde Yusei para poder al fin besar sus labios… pero antes se paró en seco al ver a todos los pretendientes rechazados de Yusei, todos mirándolo con furia, por un momento pensó que ese sería su final; pero al menos sabía que había conocido los sentimientos de Yusei y que él conocía los suyos.

De la nada volvió a salir Oroborus dragón, y todos volvieron a salir corriendo; para dejar ver a un Yusei sonriente que corrió hacia su amado para al fin poder unir sus labios en un tierno beso…

Mientras tanto:

-bien parece que termino tu misión- hablo Zone

-sí, y estoy feliz XD-respondía la chica peliazul que guio a Yusei hacia su asiento.

-bueno mi pequeña cupido, es hora de esperar tu próxima misión- dijo Zone con una gran sonrisa.

-ok-respondió

-aunque Oroborus fue mucho para alejar a los pretendientes-dijo entre risas Zone.

-aunque fue gracioso-hablo la peliazul alcanzando a Zone

-si tienes razón Aiko-luego de eso regresamos al tierno beso de Antinomy/Bruno y Yusei

Fin

Alice: a que tierno final ¿no?

Bruno: por un momento pensé que iba a morir

Yusei: y a todo esto ¿Qué tenia que ver Zone?

Alice: bueno anda de cupido al igual que yo


End file.
